


The New Caretaker

by luculentglaciation



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luculentglaciation/pseuds/luculentglaciation
Summary: Jean Greyerl, in the interest of having someone to tend to as she works to live up to Newton Belduke's legacy, adopts a certain pet parrot.





	The New Caretaker

“Ms. Greyerl, you have my utmost gratitude, once again.”

Jean Greyerl wasn’t certain how much more she could be thanked for this undertaking. “I am only doing what I can to help, Inquisitor Barnham.”

Zacharias Barnham placed the birdcage delicately on the study table. “My acquaintance wouldn’t have found any other home for her, and was heartbroken at the thought that she might have to be euthanized.”

Within the cage was a vibrantly colored parrot, with a primarily red body and feathers that stood atop her head like a lighthouse among the rocks.

“I needed someone to tend to,” Jean said, for what was absolutely not the first time. Whoever this acquaintance of Barnham’s was, they must have been truly distraught, because they had made Barnham anxious by proxy.

“As you know, you have a number of people you can contact to help take care of her, myself included.” Barnham wrung his hands – an abnormal sight, for such an imposing man to act so submissively.

“Naturally.” Beyond that, Jean had become one of the only residents of Labyrinthia to fully embrace the technology of the outside world. She was, after all, in the initial stages of working to become a medical doctor, so she needed to have access to the Internet. Her connection was, she’d been made to understand, a slow one, but from her perspective it was a wonder just to have access to all the information she could need.

Including, of course, information on the care of parrots.

“Well, then, I shall leave you two to get familiar with one another.” Barnham bowed his head to Jean, then made his exit.

Jean turned to the parrot, who was watching Jean in turn.

“I have a few more changes to make in here, and then I can let you out of this cage,” Jean said merrily. “You’ll have to be patient with me for one moment. Welcome to your new home, Polly.”

*******

“Polly! I have a date tomorrow!”

Jean knew that she came off as a reserved person most of the time, but this was one time she would never be able to contain her excitement.

Polly perked up.

“I’ve wanted this for some time,” Jean explained. “We have a lot in common. And I admire her a great deal. But to think that it’s finally happening…!”

“Happening! Happening! Happening woodle happening!”

This was a new, and very welcome, habit of Polly’s. She would sometimes repeat one word Jean said, sometimes accompanied with a nonsensical addition or two of her own devising. Jean knew that this meant Polly was feeling attached to Jean, that Polly was responding to Jean’s excitement by reflecting it.

“I’ve wanted _this_ for some time, as well,” Jean said. “It’s been difficult getting you out of your shell. For your sake, I’ve wished for you to feel safe in my presence.”

“One two two eight!”

“I think this has been a positive arrangement for both of us,” Jean concluded. “In Master Belduke’s absence, I appreciate having someone who benefits from my being here. Some good has come of Mr. Phoenix Wright saving my life.”

Polly only watched Jean contemplatively.

*******

Jean pored over a textbook, an hours-long session of studying. Polly kept watch, staying relatively quiet. She had learned to match Jean’s pensiveness when necessary.

“Tonight is a pleasant night,” Jean remarked at one point.

Polly didn’t seem to have a reply.

Jean got through another full chapter of the textbook, over the course of an hour or more, before she stood up to pour herself a drink. Polly fidgeted in place.

“Don’t forget DL-6!”

Jean froze. She stared at her parrot, who seemed not to have noticed the words that had left her own beak.

“What did you say, Polly?”

It was one of the strangest things Polly had ever said. It was a clear, coherent phrase, yet one that Jean had never heard before, and one that, as far as Jean was aware, had absolutely no meaning.

And yet, Polly had said it.

“So what does that mean?” Jean asked out loud.

Again, no response.

It was time for Jean to take matters into her own hands.

She powered on her computer and waited a few minutes for it to boot. _Don’t forget DL-6. _She repeated the phrase in her head a few times to make sure she herself didn’t forget it.

It felt like ages before she was able to type it into her search engine. The result was a stunning series of articles.

A murder that went unresolved for fifteen years. A spirit that lied about the identity of its killer. Another murder days before the case was to be closed for good. And… a defense attorney that called a parrot to testify before the court.

“I see,” Jean said to herself. “Then, he’s always like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post: https://prodigyxprosecutor.tumblr.com/post/158095427169/i-asked-my-teacher-who-is-an-ornithologist-with-a
> 
> short and sweet. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
